


Old KevNoah Smut I wrote gggGGGGHDgvsfkjvkjcesvfhgrsd--

by xXGermanChaosXx



Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: M/M, Sex, The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, kevnoah, noah is loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXGermanChaosXx/pseuds/xXGermanChaosXx
Summary: noah is loudnoah is loudnoah is loudnoah is loudnoah is loudnoah is loudsay that again and Observer will stab you in the 🅱️enis with a pee pee





	Old KevNoah Smut I wrote gggGGGGHDgvsfkjvkjcesvfhgrsd--

**Author's Note:**

> gimme holy water in the comments, i wrote this and it's pretty old and got it offa Wattpad
> 
>  
> 
> if you like loud Noahs then give yourself a stab on the back <3

"HABIT, GIVE ME BACK MY GLASSES!" Kevin yelled, trying to get his glasses from HABIT. HABIT was on a step stool that made him taller than Kevin, he laughed. "No way, shorty! Not after you touched my FUCKING KNIFE!" HABIT said aggressivly. Kevin growled, he took one last jump and grabbed HABIT'S wrist. HABIT tripped and fell face first. "Ow.." He groaned. Kevin grabbed his glasses from HABIT, feeling proud. HABIT brushed himself off and walked away, talking shit under his breath. Noah snickered "That little bitch loses to you everytime! He honestly needs to let go of the fact you BARELY touched his knives." Kevin giggled "Yeah, but I can't talk shit and blame him. He's a psychopath, remember?" Noah shrugged and made that "true-that" type face. Noah then down on the couch, Kevin sat next to him. He never knew why, but Kevin has always had the urge to kiss Noah. Telling himself MANY times that he isn't gay is getting old, just facing facts is hard..especially when he got beat and abused by his Dad because he came out to him. He hurt him until he was, as his Dad said, "true-to-be straight". But Kevin couldn't help it, he thought Noah was hella cute and was curious to see how he was in bed...

Kevin shook he head lightly to get the thought out of his head. He's not gonna have a boner right in front of his best friend. "How's life been since the Collective left us alone?" Kevin asked Noah. Noah looked at Kevin, then chuckled. "Boring, but way better. I was sick of those little fucks bothering us."  
Kevin laughed, "You got that right, my friend." He said, jokingly. Noah blushed, Kevin's normal laugh was adorable as hell to him. "Hey..uh..." Noah looked down, scared what he was about to ask Kevin.

"Do you still like guys?" He asked, failing to make eye contact with Kevin. Kevin blushed.  
"Well...yeah, actually." Kevin covered his face after saying that, his face heating up a lot. Noah was surprised. "Wow..I-I didn't know..!" Noah said smiling. Kevin sort of looked at him.  
"As a matter of fact..." Kevin held Noah's hands, looking him in the eyes, then looking down. "I..." Kevin sighed before getting his words out, "I've been having a-a lot of mixed feelings..." Noah was curious, still flustered that Kevin himself was holding his hands. "Feelings like..like I LIKE you..m-more than a friend..." Kevin looked down at his and Noah's hands. Noah was blushing deeply. "..I mean, I like these feelings...they make me safer around you...and I think I like..no. I think I LOVE you..!" Kevin's confidence rose. 

"Just the thought of you keeps me up at night. I just can't stop thinking about you! I even had a few dreams about you back in highschool and haven't stopped..I feel so lucky to have met you, I feel grateful that Milo introduced us to eachother..I just...there's no words for how amazing you are." Kevin was smiling and sort of laughing. "Heh, maybe I do like you more than a friend. But I won't force you t-" Kevin got cut off by hearing a sound from Noah, sounding like he was crying. Noah looked up at Kevin, tears in his eyes and a huge smile on his face. "You really feel that way about me..?" Kevin looked down at him. He put his hand on Noah's cheek. "Of course I do, Noah.." Noah couldn't take it anymore. He kissed Kevin, holding the arm that had the hand that was placed on his cheek. Kevin was surprised, but immediately kissed back. They both pulled away after 5 minutes or so. "I love you, too..." Noah said, his voice sort of broken from crying. Kevin wiped his tears, "Don't cry, Noah. I know this is a little awkward but-"  
"It's not at all, actually. I just..am so happy..." Noah started to cry, he buried his face in Kevin's chest. Kevin chuckled, "The fact you get so emotional gets me everytime.~" Noah blushed at the way Kevin said that. "Shut up, you.~" 

They both kissed again, but a bit more rough this time. "Mm..~" Noah sort of moaned in the kiss, causing Kevin's tongue to enter Noah's inside of his mouth. They made out for a while. Next thing they knew, Kevin was on top of Noah. Kevin kissed Noah's neck gently, putting his hands up Noah's shirt. "Hah..~" Noah couldn't help but just let out his pleasure. His neck is a really sensitive place. Kevin started to lick and bite his neck. "Oh god..!~" Noah was breathing heavily and moaning. He wrapped his legs around Kevin. Kevin left a mark on Noah's neck. He held Noah down by his wrists. "You're so amazing like this, you know..~" Noah bit his lip. "Get a room, you two! Jesus!" Micheal said from his room, saying "Jesus" like "JAYsus". Kevin and Noah looked at eachother and smirked.

~~~

"Are you fully alright with this?" Kevin asked the smaller brunette beneath him, both of them shirtless. Noah looked to the side of the room, Kevin and himself are both still virgins. He knew it would hurt, a lot. He was afraid, but happy to take the chance. Noah felt lucky to have his first time with his crush. Besides, he's been in way worse pain before, so doing anal with Kevin won't be as painful, right? **(I'll tell you what, Noah. Typing the word "anal" is way more painful than getting F'd in the A :^))**  
After that thought, Noah smirked. "As long as it's you doing it, I'm more sure than I could ever be..~" Noah said, looking at Kevin into the eyes. Kevin blushed, "So beautiful..~" Kevin smiled as he said that. Noah undid his pants, exposing himself **(*dies*)**. "Damn, Noah. I'm already thinking about making you dominant, you're pretty big!~"  
Noah blushed "I bet you're way better..~"  
Kevin bit his lip and unzipped his pants. Noah gasped and heating up. He spread his legs, looking at Kevin with a lusty type look. Kevin chuckled, "You want me that bad?~" Noah nodded. Kevin held Noah down by his wrists and looked into his eyes, Noah got a horny feeling in his stomach. "Ready?" Kevin asked to be sure. "Yes..~" Noah whispered. Kevin chuckled, he pushed inside him. "NNGH!!!~" Noah moaned of pain and pleasure. The feeling in his stomach got bigger, making things feel ten times better. 

Noah adjusted for a second, then he wrapped his arms around Kevin. "I'm ready..~" Kevin smiled. "You're so beautiful..~" He said before starting to go in and out. Noah was breathing heavily and moaning. "Oh fuck..!~" He swore under his breath a lot, saying Kevin's name a few times. Kevin was breathing kind of hard as well. "God, you're so amazing..~" He whispered in Noah's ear. He started to go faster when he felt like Noah was ready. "Mmm! HAH! OH GOD!!~" Noah was a literal moaning mess. He shut his eyes with pleasure. Kevin held Noah's legs up, going deeper. "H-HAH! I'M ALL YOURS KEVIN, I'M ALL YOURS!!! AAAAAHHH!!!~" Noah screamed with pleasure. They were at it for a good 40 minutes. Kevin moaned, feeling good as well. "N-NOAH!~" Kevin yelled as warning that he was about to cum. "KEVIN!!!~" Noah yelled Kevin's name, smiling and breathing hard. 

They came together, Kevin pulled out and lied down on the bed next to Noah and ran his hands through his own hair. They both were trying to catch their breaths. Noah cuddled Kevin. "I'm so glad you were my first time.." He whispered. "I'm glad, too..~" Kevin smiled and cuddled him.  
"I love you so much, and not just because we fucked.." He said, sort of chuckling at that last part. Noah laughed faintly. "I love you, too, Kiki.." Kevin squeaked. "D-did you just call me..Kiki..?" Noah blushed. "W-well yeah..it's a cute name and matches your personality..I won't call you that if you do-" Kevin cut him off with a tighter cuddle. "Gosh, I love you!" Kevin giggled. Noah responded with a giggle, then fell asleep. Kevin did the same.  
  
  
  
  
  


**~ALTERNATIVE ENDING~**

A few hours after Kevin and Noah's nap, HABIT was standing outside the door when Kevin opened it. His eyes widened.  
"Ya'll got some serious explaining to do!" HABIT smiled and said in a sing-songy tone.  
"Uh oh.." Kevin mumbled.  


**Author's Note:**

> say "The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal" if you died while reading this monstrosity 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO WHO HAS SEX FOR FORTY MINUTES WITHOUT GETTING HURT????????????????????????????????????????????


End file.
